Mother's Day
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: How do you cope on Mother's Day when you never knew yours? My version on how Logan would cope. I know it's completely random but...just bear with me, OK? Thankies. ;


...  
>Mother's Day<br>...

Mother's day. Logan hated this day. With a passion. Next to...urgh, Father's Day, it was Logan most hated day. Wait, Friday the 13th gets up there too. Well, Logan was EXTREMELY accident prone and EXTREMELY unlucky so a day when bad luck is the norm, it sucks. Logan had no idea what the hell he had doen to piss of Lady Luck in another life but boy, could she hold a grudge. Anyway, Logan lay in bed looking at the ceiling. Which was...interesting. There was a tiny black spider on the roof. Logan didn't have anything against spiders. He also doubted the spider had ever met his mother which made him feel a bit better.  
>"Yeah, you and me both, mate." Logan whispered trying not to wake Kendall but when Logan looked over to Kendall's bed, he was gone. Of course. The Knight tradition. Kendall and Katie woke up extra early just to cook Mrs Knight breakfast in bed. He could smell the bacon and hear the light whispering of Kendall and Katie. Then plates clattering. They were dishing up the food. Then the muffled giggles and tiptoed footsteps into the master bedroom which Mrs Knight had. Kendall yelled a slightly muffled "Surprise!" Katie was full out laughing and Mrs Knight was talking quietly, most likely telling them to be quiet as others were in bed and thank you. Logan guessed that had meant the day was started and that he was going to have to get up now. Logan dragged himself out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. His eyes were rimmed red and his face was paler than ever. Stress did this to him. It sucked but what could he do? Logan just sighed, got dressed and went out into the kitchen. Kendall and Katie were already in the kitchen with their mother, washing up the dishes and laughing at something Katie had said. Mrs Knight was sitting at the breakfast table reading one of her romance novels yet was still listening in. The Knights loved Mother's Day. James' mum was coming to visit him in LA for Mother's Day. Carlos' mother couldn't afford to come all the way out to LA but had promised to give him a phone call and he had sent a card in the post and asked Josef to get her a present using his money. Logan...Logan didn't have a mother. She had died when he was very young. He couldn't remember her at all. Everyone pitied him but he shook it off, saying the day didn't bother him and that he was "fine". He usually spent Mother's Day out of the way, in his room or hiding in the park somewhere. He left in the early morning and returned just before dinner. Then he spent the rest of the day in his room and was deliberately asleep before Kendall came in at night. This was the one day he didn't act like Logan. He didn't talk to anyone if he could help it, avoided everyone and walked around looking dead inside. Completely dead inside. Logan didn't plan on breaking the cycle today. He had grabbed a book he had been reading lately and walked out, mask in place. He saw Mrs Knight's soft frown as he grabbed an apple for breakfast.<br>"Logan sweetie, don't you want anything else to eat?" An apple a day might keep the doctor away but when Logan was like this eating wasn't on his mind and it wasn't out of the norm for him just to "forget" about eating.  
>"No, Mrs Knight. I'm fine honestly." Logan carried straight out the door and walked into the lift. He knew the Knights, James and Carlos would be talking about him but right now, he just didn't care. Logan went to the top floor and hopped through the fire exit door to the roof top. No one ever went up here. It was Logan's place. He could see everyone at the pool and most of the city from up his spot. The sun was only just breaking through the night sky and the stars still shone gently, bowing beneath the sun. He pulled out his book, settled down and began to read the first page.<br>_The cops are coming after me. I know it. Or maybe worse. Maybe thickset men with overcoats and scars. I look at the clock. My clock doesn't tick. It doesn't even tock. It hums. It's a cheap plastic thing from Asda, or possibly Lidl. Mum always shops at Asda or Lidl..._  
>Then the book's words blur into one messy splodge on the page. Logan couldn't read it anymore. He cast the book away as his phone beeped.<br>_Blondey  
>1 new text<br>_Kendall. What did he want?

_Logie...please come back to the flat. Come on, we want to talk to you. Please? _

Logan stared at the lit screen and didn't flinch as the backlight flashed off. Why would they want to talk to him? He didn't want to talk to them. His cycle worked. It was crude, badly planned and a vicious bugger on the mind but it worked. It did it's job and kept Logan from spoiling anyone else's Mother's Day. Just because he didn't have a mother, it didn't mean that the other guys couldn't wish their own mums a Happy Mother's Day. Logan had nothing against them. It was the TV adverts that got him. The "perfect gift for Mother's Day" ones. Everywhere he went. CDs, flowers, chocolates, it was all marketed for this day almost a month in advance. It was a bigger hype than Christmas. Logan would be just watching TV then one of those adverts would come on and make Logan's heart go through a shredder slowly and painfully. It hurt. It hurt too much sometimes and Logan just had to run away from it all. Logan's phone beeped again at him.

_DramaQueen  
>1 new text<em>

James? What did he want? Logan opened the text and the glaring white light shone on his face.

_Logan, dude. Listen to Kendall for once, K? We just want to talk to you. Where the hell are you hiding anyway?_

They were scared for him. They wanted to talk to him. Why on earth would they do that? He didn't want to spoil their Mother's Day. All he wanted was to disappear for a little while to clear his head. Just for a bit. Clearing his head was easy. Fresh air just swept his mind clean. It was just...the air in LA was different to Minnesota air. It was polluted. Fumes, noise and clothes all drowned out the soft freshness of the normal soothing of the air. His lungs was wheezing and he had to cough once or twice to clear his throat. Yup, fumes. Logan remembered he was the only one who reacted like this to the air. Kendall, Carlos and James always thought he was imagining things, that the dank heavy fumes that made him cough were all in his head. They didn't understand the problem and Logan didn't understand why he was the only one hacking his lungs up. But then, he was the only one with asthma. Asthma sucked. His little blue inhaler followed him around like a ghost. A lot of Big Time Rush practises were cut short after Logan had started cough painfully, unable to stop, unable to breathe. That was one of the scariest things. The feeling like you can't breathe. Feeling like your life is slowly slipping away but your mind, your mind wouldn't shut off. It feels every second. Logan hoped that dying isn't like those coughing fits. His mum had asthma. It was hereditary. Logan sighed, his cool breathe meeting with the scorching sun. One big plus was the heat. In Minnesota, Logan always, always felt cold. He was constantly in bed, complaining of the cold and refusing to leave the room to go play hockey on freezing cold days. The heat of LA had been a massive relief after the too cold frost bitten Minnesota winters. Logan frowned and let his head drop onto his open hands. No matter what, his thoughts bounced back to Mother's Day and it was getting on his nerves. It was a welcomed thing when his phone vibrated, telling him he had yet another text.

_Meteor Man  
>1 new text<em>

Carlos, of course. He wanted to be a superhero, didn't he, so that name just went nicely. Logan opened the text.

_Duuuude. Come back to the flat, man. Kendall's going nuts and James is almost going as nuts. It's annoying and I hope you haven't done anything you'll regret. Dude, where ARE you? We can't find you anywhere. Kendall's checked that Mama Knight's car is still there at least half a dozen times already...XD _

Logan smiled. Some people just don't give up. He guessed he wasn't getting out of this so easy. He pulled up Kendall's number knowing that he would be...panicking to say the least. He'd probably be bouncing off the wall and screaming abuse at anyone who bugs him. Sometimes that guy scared Logan in his protectiveness. Not to mention, that Kendall was extra, extra careful of Logan right now since he hurt himself again. Logan had been lookout for a prank. It was perfect. Logan was the smallest so he could get up the tree easily enough and he had good eyesight so he could spot Bitters coming a mile away. The plan had gone great until the branch snapped. You know, the one Logan was sitting on? Yeah so Logan face planted the ground and "fell asleep" for a little while. Kendall blamed himself but Logan was adamant that luck is a bitch and that he did something to piss off his luck a while ago. Still, Kendall was overly, overly protective of Logan for the time being. He only wrote one word.

_Roof_

And sent the message. Then he realised that that probably gave the impression that he was going to jump. Damn. That thought was instantly followed by a scream of "DON'T JUMP!" Logan coughed and looked up at the guys. Yeah, he was sitting as far away from the edge as possible. He was instantly attacked by Carlos.  
>"Logan! We found you!"<br>"Well, I kinda told you where I was..." Logan trailed off, looking at Kendall. Kendall didn't look happy. Didn't look happy at all.  
>"Hey, Kendall..." Logan trailed off.<br>"Never again, Ok? Never ever ever again." Kendall replied, relieved smile washing over his face. Logan didn't understand.  
>"Wha...why are you all so...relieved?" He asked, honestly confused. The other people looked away slightly, never making eye contact.<br>"It's just...Logan, you looked like a ghost earlier. Like you were dead inside." James said not meeting his eyes.  
>"But, I'm fine now, right? Not dead inside." Logan actually felt...happy. Happy that he was wanted by someone, anyone. Especially today.<br>"Yes sweetheart, you're fine now. And honestly? That's all that matters right now. It's just a day, you know. Just like any other day." A soft motherly voice replied. Mama Knight. Her soft smile made Logan feel warmer inside. He felt...loved.

...

**OK. Ok. I know some people are going to be screaming "GET YOUR CHOOCHTER ASS BACK ON THAT CHAIR AND WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "SECRETS" NOW!" but...calmmmm dowwwnnnn. I was on Wikipedia (The almightily god of random knowledge) and saw that the only info about Big Time Moms was who played James' mum. And this thing was...spawned, I guess. :D Hope you like it! XD**

**Elli x**


End file.
